babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Small Earth Cat
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Small Earth Cat! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Radagast83 (talk) 16:12, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Hello It seems that things are tense so let me introduce myself. My name is Terry Jones I am the author of the Babylon 5 Historical Database the In house reference used at Babylonian Productions. This was done with the input, co-operation and full authorisation of Joe Straczynski. The Database first appeared in the Official Babylon 5 magazine in the UK in 1997-98. It was revised and published by b5books (a revision has recently been sent to them on Joe’s say so, whom I am still in contact with) https://babylon5.fandom.com/wiki/Across_Time_and_Space:_The_Chronologies_of_Babylon_5 The Database corrected a number of production/dating errors, such as Lyta saying in Season 5 the Gathering was in Summer 2257, when in fact it was January 2257. Also in In the Beginning, Londo’s faulty recollections saying the war lasted two years, when clearly from A Late Delivery from Avalon it was established that it was the 15th anniversary of attack that started the war that lasted 3 years. And events on Minbar being 35 years when in fact it was 33. Atonement clearly established that. Joe is only human of course. All the dates in the Wiki are taken from this authorised reference. Any questions please do not hesitate to ask me. Terry B5historyman (talk) 08:38, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for talking. This is a much more approachable way to communicate. I don't know how exactly we got off on the wrong foot, but we don't have to continue on that foot. :I know of the Accross Time and Space book and other out of print reference and script books only through this wiki, and only since April 2019 -- with the exception of the Day of the Dead script book. Those B5Books publications look neat, but I never had a chance to buy any of them. I'm only familiar with what's in the DVDs, this wiki, two of the novels, and the Lurker's Guide -- and making myself familiar with B5Scrolls. So, some fact or trivia that may seem entirely self-evident to you may be a complete surprise to me. That's why, when it seems like you're implying that something on screen wouldn't be canon, I'm skeptical and confused. To me when two canon sources disagree, which one to pick isn't self-evident. That's why I wanted to talk about it - to figure it out. :By the way when I offered to help complete the unfinished Chronology page, I was '''not '''at all claiming I would come up with new dates for anything. I was offering to take the dates already on the wiki, on the episode and book pages, and basically copy them onto the Chronology page. That was all. I never understood what was bad about that. I have no intention of adding fanfic or speculation to this wiki. Small Earth Cat (talk) 04:20, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi, to be honest I hadn't seen that about trying to finish the chronology page, and I have no problem with that at all �� There are a number of articles that could do with more work on them. I put the citation on for the Shadow hybrid fighter yesterday as requested (I was lucky that while working with Joe and Fiona Avery I got access to the Crusade scripts). TerryB5historyman (talk) 06:06, July 2, 2019 (UTC)